This invention relates to the field involving fire escape devices. More particularly, it presents a device which allows the controlled descent of a human being or other object from a building.
Lowering objects has been a part of man's work for thousands of years. Over the many years, man has developed a number of devices to help him lower weights from heights, whether they be from the tops of trees, cliffs, or modern day buildings. Some such devices used by man in lowering weights include pulleys, a block-and-tackle system, fulcrums, electric motors and similar devices. Some of these devices allow for the controlled lowering of weights while others do not.
In escaping from a burning building it is often necessary for a human being to exit from the window if the stairways or other means of exit are otherwise blocked by the fire. Many fire departments carry long ladders which may be used to rescue people from burning buildings. Large nets or trampoline-like surfaces are also used if the person trapped in the building can be coaxed to jump from great heights. Oftentimes, however, a person may not be able to jump from the window and may need an alternate means of exit from the dangerous condition. An object of this invention is to provide a safe means of exit of an individual from a burning building that allows the individual to lower himself at a pre-set pace.
Another object of this invention is to allow a number of individuals to lower themselves from a burning building by use of the instant device. A still further object of this invention is to allow an individual to lower himself from a burning building by use of a rope and gear mechanism that controls the descent of the individual.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a device that will discontinue lowering the individual once he reaches the ground and the load on the rope and pulley device is terminated. Still further and objects of this invention will become obvious upon reading the following Specification.